Immortality
by AvatarRocky
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens on Mount Olumpus. Here's your chance to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I have returned. I know I have been a little bit slow, but in return, here is a new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**_Immortality_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Hermes' POV_**

I was in my flying truck, listening to my caduceus, and delivering sea monster bait to Poseidon. When I arrived to the castle, my truck was in flying submarine mode. Poseidon looked dull. Duller than usual. Something was not right, and I had to figure out what.

"Poseidon, what troubles you?" I asked, holding 3 boxes of sea monster bait and a clipboard.

"Something is wrong." He said. "I can feel it."

"Sign here, please."

"What." Poseidon asked, caught off guard.

"Sign here." I repeated.

"Oh." He snatched up the pen and busily signed his name.

"Careful, I am quite fragile." Martha, the pen, told Poseidon.

"Yeah, I think you bruised me." George, the notepad, added.

My notepad transformed back to my caduceus, and I was off. I glanced back to see Poseidon on his feet, trying to reel in a 140 foot sea serpent. When I arrived on Olympus, I heard booming and screaming. So, I tried to run away, but I was pulled into the throne room. Athena and Ares were arguing about something useless.

"Hermes, since you are the god of thieves, you would know about jail escape, right?" Athena asked me.

"Yes, I know everything there is to know about jail escape." I replied.

"Well, Ares thinks that it would be a better strategy to bend the bars and run, while I know that it would be much safer to dig a hole in the floor."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" I asked, obviously not interested.

"Which do you think makes more sense?" Ares asked.

"Athena's idea is better." I replied quickly.

"Why would you say that?" Ares asked, offended and angry. I wasn't afraid of Ares, so I answered calmly.

"Athena can read and write, and you cannot." I replied.

Ares was clearly fuming by now and was ready to solve his problems the way he usually does; beating someone up. Even though he wasn't the smartest god around, he was smart enough to know not to fight me and my caduceus, so he walked away. He was probably headed to Earth to take out his anger on his demigod daughter, Clarisse.

**_Ares' POV_**

Hermes makes me so mad. He thinks he is so powerful because he has two snakes wrapped around a golden stick. Anyways, I was headed to Long Beach Amusement Park to unleash my anger on a certain demigod. She was with her cabin-mates, eating and enjoying herself. I whispered in her head to come toward me. She did, but didn't seem surprised or scared of a god holding a 3- foot whip. She acted as if she already knew it was coming. I never understood demigods. I readied my whip when my hand was grabbed on to. I turned around slowly to come face to face with my father. He apologized to Clarisse and let her go. Then he bolted out of the amusement park with me.

**_Hermes' POV_**

The moments you share with other gods will last an eternity. Such as watching Ares get struck with lightning bolts from Zeus' "punishment pack." It is times like these that you must cherish.

"I feel a haiku coming on." Apollo stated. Zeus reached for another bolt, but Hera stopped him.

"Ares, god of war

Was struck with lightning by Zeus

Again and again"

He bowed, waiting for applause. He never received any. Suddenly, Zeus' voice boomed out.

"Something troubles Poseidon. We must figure out what evil lurks in the waters."

"It may have something to do with Gaea." Athena suggested.

"Demeter, are there any updates on the land?" Zeus asked.

"No, brother, I am afraid not."

All of a sudden, Poseidon appeared in a flash of blue light and a wave of sea water.

"There is a problem." He stated.

**Do you like it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stoll's in Charge

**I have been very busy. This is not a one-shot! I just haven't been able to update. I hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson And The Olympians**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Athena's POV_**

Poseidon has never looked this worried. I say this from millennia of experience. His entire face was sagging and depressed.

"What is the problem, brother?" Zeus asked impatiently. Suddenly, Hades appeared in the throne room in a puff of black smoke. Before anyone could protest his presence, he raised his hand.

"Spirits have been flowing out of the Underworld." Hades said calmly.

"And right into the seas." Poseidon added. Zeus looked as if he might combust.

"Then you must send warriors to-" Zeus was cut off by his brothers

"We already have." They replied in unison.

"I will deliver the message to Chiron and his campers." Hermes said. With that, he took off.

**_Chiron's POV_**

My training session with Jason Grace was interrupted with a certain winged Greek deity flying into Camp Half-Blood uncontrollably. He crashed into the Big House, which amused most of the wind spirits and campers. By the look on his face, he did not come bearing good news.

"Lord Hermes." I said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I come bearing bad news." He replied

"I supposed so."

"Warrior spirits are flooding the Earth." He said worriedly. "They are mainly targeting the northeastern part of The United States, as that is where the Greek Gods have settled."

"Very well, I shall prepare an offense team of campers, and a defense team of campers." I said.

"How about that Jackson fellow, I suppose he will be needed on the offensive side." Hermes suggested. I winced at the name _Jackson._ I hadn't seen or heard from Percy in six months. It had the entire camp on edge, especially since we had received a Roman demigod, and two Greek demigods in his place. On top of that, they were leaving on a quest with Annabeth tomorrow to locate Percy and two other Romans. If I lost Annabeth, I don't know how I would live. I might even consider giving up immortality. I called the entire camp, which wasn't much, to the strawberry fields. When I had finished making arrangements, the teams looked like this.

Leading the offensive team that I would send into battle was Travis Stoll. Going with him were: Katie Gardner, Pollux, Mitchell, Bruce, and Tyson. Leading the defense that would stay and guard Camp Half-Blood was Connor Stoll. Staying with him were: Drew Tanaka, Nyssa, Clovis, Malcolm, and Miranda Gardner. The offense would be sent out to various locations portrayed by a magic map of Athena, provided by Malcolm. They would use shadow travel, provided by Ms, O'Leary. The defense would stay at camp and protect, with help from Peleus and the pegasi. This plan was bound to work. It had to work. There was no option.

**_Hermes POV_**

When I walked onto Olympus, I had the pleasure of seeing Zeus watching the news and sucking his teeth.

"Useless politics!" He exclaimed. "Why can't the news be more news and less debate?"

"My lord," I interrupted. "The message has been delivered."

"Good." He replied. "Summon Hecate."

**_Connor's POV_**

Woohoo! I have been appointed the leader of a new quest. Of course, that quest is to stay at camp and guard, but it's still a quest. The best part is, we have a dragon on our side. Beat that spirits! I cannot wait for them to face the wrath of a Stoll. I was bragging to Annabeth earlier, but she told me that this was a beginner's quest, and that she was going on a "professional" quest. That girl ruins everything said in a happy tone. My brother is leading the other quest. I cannot believe Chiron is putting two irresponsible Hermes' kids in charge of such an important quest, but I'm not going to question him. Travis gets all the muscle and some of the brain, and I take charge of the scrawny beginners. I plan to whip them all into shape. We would be training every 3 hours on the hour. It was go-time.

**_Travis' POV_**

Chiron put me and my brother in charge of quests. I can't wait to rub it in Percy's face. I get to take charge of the offense, while Connor has the defense. At least I have Katie to yell at everyone whenever something goes wrong. But I am the leader, so I have to take charge. We have to practice every 2 ½ hours to get the job done right. I am ready to do whatever it takes to beat the spirits senseless. After they meet my crew, they'll be scared to come out on Halloween. We leave next week. We have a lot of work to do, but we can do it. I know we can. We have to. It's go time.

**Don't worry, the Stoll's are in charge. Time to panic. Please review**


End file.
